Penny Fox
Derrik Honey Jems Fox Marcus Fox Libby |friends = Corey Crawford Spencer Blair Andrew Dunlop Seth Keane |skills = *Above Average IQ |hair = Blonde |eye = Blue |first = Episode 01 |education = Highschool |inspiration = Rapunzel (Tangled), Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) |goal = To Graduate }} Penny Fox (Formerly known as Penny Honey) is one of the main characters in The Rugged Road. She is portrayed by Emily Kinney. Appearance Penny is a short girl with light, white skin. She has a slight rounded face that's soft and clear with blue eyes and blonde hair that's thick and partially curly and flows just past her shoulders. She prefers to wear comfortable clothing that's soft but casual and cute. She usually wears light colors, like soft grays and whites or pastels. She also wears light makeup. Personality Penny is a self-proclaimed girly girl and is stereotypical. She is smart and kind and tries to treat everyone with respect, she usually tells her friends off for being mean and always gives the benefit of the doubt. She is a pacifist and usually stays away from conflict, verbal or physical. During these times she can be quite unless riled up to protect her closest friend. She's a subtle striker with her words and takes her time to think up the right argument in debates. Backstory When Penny was four years old, her parents died in a house fire. She lived in foster care until she was eight when she was adopted by Jems and Marcus Fox, a Canadian couple. She moved to Canada with them and has lived with them ever since. Penny is a self-proclaimed girly girl and is stereotypical. She is smart and kind and tries to treat everyone with respect, she usually tells her friends off for being mean and always gives the benefit of the doubt. At a young age she struggled through bullying due to her adopted past, it’s how she met her best friend Spencer, who defended her against a bully one day, beating him up in the playground. Penny is considerably smarter than most people, with an above average intelligence. She’s a year further than what she should be in school, despite this she despises being treated differently. Penny wears a locket necklace with a picture of her birth parents inside it on one side and her adopted parents on the other side. The Rugged Road Relationships Corey Corey and Penny are best friends, they met through Spencer when they were young. They usually do most things together. Penny personally thinks that Corey's relationship with Spencer is a perfect one. Seth Seth and Penny are best friends, they met when Seth moved to Canada from Scotland. Penny is seemingly closest to Seth than all the other boys. She encourages him to be silly when he wants to be and likes to push him past his limits to get him comfortable with things. Spencer Spencer and Penny are best friends, they're very close and have been friends since they were young. They do everything together and Penny personally thinks Spencer's relationship with Corey is a perfect one. Andrew Penny and Andrew are best friend, they jokingly argue and pick fun at each other as they're close enough to do so. Despite their bickering, they're very close and she enjoys encouraging him to be silly. Trivia * Category:Queen